coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Linley Baruch
The following contains heavy spoilers. *Spoiler Alert!**Spoiler Alert!**Spoiler Alert!**Spoiler Alert!* |} Appearance Linley is a tall handsome man with long brown hair and light brown eyes. Personality Linley is an extremely focused individual always striving to improve himself and one day become the greatest. This has proven again and again to be his strongest trait when even as a Highgod he still choose to meditate and train over spending his time with his friends and family. However, let it be known Linley loves his family and friends above all else. In fact, his love far exceeds his ambition as he was willing to sacrifice his strongest and most powerful Divine Clones for the chance to revive his familyBook 18, Chapter 32. History *Spoiler Alert!**Spoiler Alert!**Spoiler Alert!**Spoiler Alert!* Born on 1st of January, year 9982 of the Yulan calendar. Linley Baruch was born on the Yulan Plane to the declining Baruch Clan. As a youth his father teaches him the history of their dragonblood clan and obtains the Coiling Dragon Ring which had the spirit of Doehring Cowart. Doehring Cowart teaches him earth element spells and the single chisel sculpting technique which would enhance his development rate. Linley attended the Ernst Institute and while in school he would meet his future wife Delia. At the time Linley was not involved with Delia and instead formed a relationship with a girl named Alice who attended a different institute. After he founded the Baruch Duchy he and Delia got married. After having entered the Necropolis of the Gods and clearing the eleventh floor all by himself, Linley managed to acquire three Divine Sparks as well as a multitude of Divine Artifacts and weaponsBook 11, Chapter 37. After having trained for another five and a half years, Linley finally managed to reach the Deity level and produced a Wind-style Demigod Divine Spark. He then allowed a Divine Clone to be formed outside of his body instead of fusing with the Spark himselfBook 12, Chapter 23. This clone can then merge with his original body and enter his soulspace. There were now both his sword-shaped soul and his Divine Clone, dressed in a light green robe, floating inside his soulspace. His clone had a divine body, whereas he himself stil had a comparatively weaker body. While he was training at Mount Copper Gong under the guidance of Leylin, he finally had a breakthrough in the Profound Laws of Earth and produced a Earth-style Demigod Divine Spark. He then decided he wanted to continue train in other Profound Laws and let the Earth-style Demigod Divine Spark create his second Divine CloneBook 13, Chapter 31. In the year 10092 of the Yulan calendar, during late autumn, Linley, Delia and Bebe headed for the Higher Planes, specifically the Infernal Realm, leaving the Yulan Plane behindBook 13, Chapter 45. Once they arrived at the Infernal Realm, they were transported to the Nightblaze Prefecture of the Redbud Continent. After training for a while, Linley managed to breakthrough with his Earth Divine Clone to the Full God levelBook 14, Chapter 16. After the escort mission failed, Linley, Delia and Bebe decided to stay in the mountain rnge where the mission was halted and trained. After a year of training, Linley finally managed to breakthrough in the Profound Laws of Fire and created his Fire Divine CloneBook 15, Chapter 28. Once arrived at the Indigo Prefecture of the Bloodridge Continent, Linley and his group instantly made their way towards the Skyrite Mountains, the last residence of the Four Divine Beast Clan, the roots of Linley's Baruch ClanBook 17, Chapter 4. After his centuries long journey, Linley was finally able to meet his Baruch Clan's Ancestor's at the outermost border of the Skyrite MountainsBook 17, Chapter 5. After having trained for another sixty years while living at the Yulan Branch of the Redding Clan, Linley finally was able to make his Divine Fire Clone attain the level of a full GodBook 17, Chapter 9. After completing the Ancestral Baptism of the Redding Clan, Linley instantly attained a Water-style Demigod Divine Clone as well as the innate ability Dragon RoarBook 17, Chapter 11. After displaying his power to be on par with a Seven Star Fiend, Linley was granted the rank of Elder by the Patriarch of the Redding Clan. Linley became the youngest and the 36th Elder of the Assembly of EldersBook 17, Chapter 19. A few decades after return from Bloodbath Gorge, Linley managed to breakthrough the Full God level with his Divine Water Clone, resulting in him now having 4 DIvine Clones all on the Full God levelBook 17, Chapter 37. While he and Delia were on a trip in Meer City, Delia told him that she was pregnant, to which Linley decided to remain there for some time. Inside that city, their third child and second son, Wade Baruch, was bornBook 17, Chapter 43. At the time when a Sovereign of Destruction intervened and stopped the war between the Four Divine Beast Clan and the Eight Great Clans, Linley suddenly made a breakthrough and became an Earth Highgod, much to the suprise of everyone present, even the almighty SovereignBook 17, Chapter 64. A hundred years after Linley had become an Earth Highgod, Beirut fulfilled his promise and gave Linley the finished Godspark sword, MirageBook 18, Chapter 2. After having been in the Infernal Realm for over 2000 years, Linley and his group finally returned to the Yulan PlaneBook 18, Chapter 5. After learning from Beirut that there is a chance of returning the death whose soul wasn't destroyed by going to the Netherworld, Linley and Bebe set off on their way to the Nether RealmBook 18, Chapter 12. While watching a fight at the bottom of the Abyssal Mountain in the Netherworld, Linley suddenly gained an insight into the Profound Laws of Water and became a Water HighgodBook 18, Chapter 19. He was given the option of participating in the Planar Wars and kill opposing commanders. in doing so, the Chief Sovereign of Death would grant him his wish of returning his loved ones back to the world of the livingBook 19, Chapter 1. After he defeated the previous Redcliff Lord, one of the Lords of Tartarus, Linley was bestowed upon the title of Redcliff Lord and Lord of Tartarus, a title equaling Commanders of Purgatory and Lord PrefectsBook 19, Chapter 11. During his participation ath the Planar Wars, Linley's Wind Divine Clone managed to breakthrough to the Highgod level, resulting in Linley having 3 Highgod Divine ClonesBook 19, Chapter 22. After he suffered from the mighty soul attack from the Paragon, Linley had been in a coma for 34 years. After he awakened, his soul had succesfully mutated, turnign Linley in the first ever 4-way Soul Mutate in the Coiling Dragon Universe. Roughly ten years after his re-awakening and turning into a 4-way Soul Mutate, Linley managed to completely repair the Coiling Dragon RingBook 19, Chapter 51. After several more centuries of training, Linley finally broke through with his Fire Clone and became Fire Highgod as well, now having a total of 4 Highgod ClonesBook 20, Chapter 20. After having collected two out of three Overgod talismans needed for the Overgod mission, Linley chased after the final talisman which was hdden in the Okerlund Plane. In the end, he managed to force Clementine to hand over the Red Caltrop DiamondBook 20, Chapter 43. With this, he summoned the Overgod of Life and completed the Overgod mission, obtaining an Overgod Artifact, the Life Overgod SwordBook 21, Chapter 1. After this, Beirut and Bluefire let Linley and bebe towards the Necropolis of the Gods in the South Sea. Once they entered straight into the 18th floor, Beirut uncovered the secret behind the Necropolis of the Gods. Afterwards, Beirut gave Linley a Water and an Earth style Sovereign Spark. After fusing with them, Linley hd become the first fusion Sovereign since the creation of the universeBook 21, Chapter 4. Linley then spent 5000 years in creating the first ever fusion-Sovereign Divine PlaneBook 1, Chapter 9. After Linley enacted his revenge upon Teresia and fused with his Lesser Wind Sovereign Spark, Linley's power again had a tremendous increase as he now was in possesion of three Lesser Sovereign ClonesBook 21, Chapter 12. Linley was later tricked by Augusta telling him he would free his mother in exchange for the blood essence of the Four Divine Beast Sovereigns. Later, when Wodred explained to him that Augusta hadn't actually freed his mother, as a means of thanking him for his contribution in the Planar Wars, he went off to the Divine Light Plane to finish Augusta offBook 21, Chapter 39. Linley Confronts Augusta and they have a heated battle then when Augusta uses the fused divine ability of the Four Divine Beasts Linley along with the other Sovereigns present find out that August and Orloff are the same personBook 21, Chapter 42. Trivia He became a Dragonblood warrior (one of the four divine beast clans) by drinking the blood of an Armored razorback Wyrm (a type of dragon). It is later revealed that the secret pocket dimension inside of the magicite mine actually belonged to BeirutBook 21, Chapter 3. Timeline (Spoilers) Linley’s level progression/age at the end of each book: References Category:Characters